a narusaku never too late
by karu0792
Summary: naruto omes back from trying to get sasuke back, which ended in sasukes death. sakura, greif stricken, thinks suicide is the only way out. naruto finds her just before,and stops his love, watch as sakura finds her love in naruto. T for suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

sakura Haruno, a 17 year old girl, was waiting for her best friend Naruto, and the boy she had a crush on all her life, to return. sakura saw the familiar orange sweat suit on the horizon, her heart leaped with joy. then she watched with terror as Naruto limped toward the village and Sasuke was absent, at just that moment Naruto collapsed

"Naruto!!"

'This world would never be  
what i expected  
and if i don't belong  
who would have guessed it'

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto shot up in the hospital bed his eyes were still red

"Naruto..." sakura whispered behind him Naruto looked over and sakura jumped a bit as the red changed to blue "where is Sasuke?" she whispered

Naruto's head dropped "sakura im sorry... he's... dead." a tear raced down Naruto's cheek when sakura began to cry

'I will not leave alone  
everything that i own  
to make you feel like its not too late  
its never too late'

sakura hugged Naruto in a desperate attempt to calm herself, Naruto hugged back, patting her back cooing "shhh. sakura it'll be alright" he knew he would be, but would sakura?

"no Naruto its not alright i wasn't strong enough, i.. i hate myself!!!!"

"sakura!!" Naruto snapped sakura looked up with shock "don't think like that you did all you could! if it was anyone's fault it was mine!!" Naruto said this as if he were 100% sure

"Naruto..." sakura looked at him her eyes were blank with depression she pushed back and ran out of the room. Naruto thought it was because he had the same, hopeless look.

'even if i say  
it'll be alright  
still i here you say  
you want to end your life'

Naruto knocked on the door to sakura's apartment, when no answer came he opened the door "sakura?" Naruto said he looked around something wasn't right he walked into sakura's room and saw her on her bed. she held a kunai in her hand just about to cut her other. at that point Naruto felt his heart stop as well as time.

'now and again we try  
to just stay alive  
maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause its not too late,  
its never too late'

Naruto had grabbed Sakura's hand just in time

"let me go Naruto! i need to see Sasuke! i cant live without him!!"

"sakura! this is not the way to go! you lived without him for 5 years!! you can live the rest of your life!" Naruto spat

"but no one loves me Naruto! i think i could have convinced Sasuke to love me at least!!" sakura balled

"that's.... not.... true.... i love you sakura" Naruto said out of the blue Sakura's head snapped up

"Naruto? you do?" sakura said in tears

Naruto nodded

'no one will ever see  
this side reflected  
and if there's something wrong  
who would have guessed it'

sakura hugged Naruto and cried into his shoulder "shhh. it'll be alright sakura, it'll be alright" Naruto cooed

"im sorry Naruto" sakura said regretfully

"for what?" Naruto asked softly

"... for being weak..."

'and if i left alone  
everything that i own  
to make you feel like  
its not too late  
its never too late'

Naruto carried sakura to the hospital she was obviously mentally ill. "grandma tsunade?" Naruto asked knocking on tsunade's door

"yes come in Naruto" tsunade said. when she realized it had something to do with sakura (who was asleep in Naruto's arms) she looked up from her paper work, and placed her head on her intertwined hands. "Naruto... what's wrong with sakura?"

"i just found her trying..... trying to kill herself..." Naruto answered simply

'even if i say  
it'll be alright  
still i hear you say  
you want to end your life'

tsunade shot up "sakura! is this true?!?!?!!"

sakura nodded with a tear running down her cheek. "tsunade. sakura needs help. sasuke's death was traumatic, especially for her."

sakura gasped at how much Naruto could interpret her so well.

"..." tsunade was silent "your right Naruto... sakura as much as it pains me too say this your going to go to a mental hospital for depression" tsunade sighed

"okay tsunade-sensei" sakura moved herself so she could stand on her own and walked out of the room toward the mental health ward.

"Naruto watch her and make sure she goes to ALL of her appointments. and make sure to make her forget about him... now go!" tsunade commanded

"Hai!" Naruto followed sakura to the institution and made sure to check her in. they assigned sakura a room at the hospital it would replace the apartment she already lived in.

"Naruto im not sure i can do this" sakura said reluctantly

'now and again we try  
to just stay alive  
maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cuz its not to late  
its never too late'

Naruto looked lovingly at sakura "it'll be okay sakura ill stay with you if you want?" Naruto offered

"that would be nice" sakura said blushing. sakura opened the door to her new apartment and gasped. "wow! big much?!" sakura laughed Naruto walked in

"yea this is as big as my living room! you don't find much like that" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, is Arron still giving you a hard time on where you live?" sakura giggled

"ha-ha you got me! its not that i cant afford it though i go on enough missions that are at least B-rank." Naruto laughed sitting on the couch

"why does she do that again?" sakura asked sitting next to him

"i think she wants to out do Ino and chojis kid . i hear that she is after Arron's boyfriend, kyu." he laughed

"Ahhh.." sakura looked Naruto in the eye he looked at her with a puzzled look 'i just have too see' sakura said in her mind

"sakura are you..." Naruto was cut off by Sakura's lips on his.

'the world we knew  
wont come back  
the time we've lost  
cant get back'

Naruto deepened the kiss, asking for entrance, sakura surprised him when she gave it to him. Naruto placed his hands around Sakura's waist and she placed hers around Naruto's neck. the night continued with a hot make out session....

Naruto awoke in Sakura's bed the next day. he looked around and remembered what happened last night 'i don't think tsunade meant for me to watch her like this' he sweat dropped at his own stupidity. then he blushed furiously.

~~~

sakura was in the kitchen of her new apartment humming 'i guess i never really was in love with Sasuke, ive never felt this before' sakura said to herself as she cracked some eggs into a bowl she soon added bacon cheese and some herbs. she continued to hum... 'why do i feel like this i felt like this for a while but i thought it was a feeling of true friendship' sakura said to herself as she poured the omelet mixture into the steaming pan. "'he's not to bad in bed either!"' inner sakura chimed

'the life we had  
wont be ours again'

Naruto stretched and got out of the bed, he put his cloths on and walked into the living room. "good morning sakura" Naruto said

"good morning Naruto" sakura said playfully

"whatcha makin' sakura? it smells better than anything ive ever smelled!" Naruto said coming behind sakura

"im making us an omelet for us" sakura laughed to Naruto kissing him on the cheek.

"i love you sakura." Naruto said kissing back

"i love you too Naruto" sakura answered blushing

"sakura you make me feel like i belong"

'this world will never be  
what i expected  
and if i don't belong...'

"Naruto what do you mean?" sakura asked imidently scared for her 'boyfriend'

"i mean that ever since i was little ive been shunned for being different.." Naruto answered actually thinking before he was about to spill out the truth to sakura. he didn't want to scare her. he dreaded what sakura said next..

"why would you be shunned Naruto? your the strongest one in the village!" sakura asked then praised

Naruto backed away from sakura as she placed the omelet on two plates (O.o... big omelet!)

'even if i say  
it'll be alright  
still i hear you say  
you want to end your life

"you remember how just before you were born the kyuubi attacked and the fourth sealed it away?" Naruto asked sakura with pleading eyes asking her to forgive him she read the hint.

"yea and?" sakura was nervous. what secret did Naruto hold that involved the kyuubi?

"he.. he sealed it in... me" Naruto answered he looked to the ground  
"im sorry sakura"

"sorry for what?" she asked

"for being a monster"

'now and again we try  
to just stay alive  
maybe well turn it all around  
'cuz its not to late  
its never to late (repeat 3 times)'

Naruto wanted to run but he refused too if he ran he would be no better than sakura and would hide away somewhere. the next thing sakura said astonished Naruto

"so?" sakura said hugging him

hugging back Naruto said "aren't you scared im going to kill you or something?"

"nope! Naruto you are still you and i love you. you are not kyuubi and didn't you say when you got back 'i can control him now!'? at first i thought you meant the 'pervy sage' but now i guess you meant kyuubi." sakura said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" sakura i love you too. thanks for making me feel like i belong"

"and thanks for making me feel strong" sakura answered

THE END!!!


	2. AN

**OKAY so I died, but now i live! i will have new stories up in the next few days! I have finished chapters to others and have been to lazy to put them up! i sooooooorrry!!!!!**


End file.
